The Death of a Dragon
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: A modern day yakuza(ish) AU again it's Hakkai/OFC


Genjo Sanzo had felt many things in his 27 years on the planet. He'd been bored, he'd been happy once or at least he thought he had been. One thing that it never occurred for him to feel was fear and he cursed himself for that because in his current situation only an insane person wouldn't be afraid.

He was sitting in the middle of an old fashioned meeting room, the walls panelled in what looked like oak with a small table in the centre of the room. He was kneeling at one side and waiting for the person who would kneel on the other. He was sitting in the middle of a well known Yakuza bosses house with two of said boss's bodyguards standing at either side of the only exit from the room.

Genjo took in the room and tried to formulate a plan of escape when a smooth female voice broke his train of thought,

"If you're so desperate to leave you should at least apologise to your host first" Genjo turned around to locate the source of the voice and saw a tall woman in a white kimono walking towards the table, she had long dark hair that fell in a braid over her right shoulder and dark eyes that were alight with laughter, "It would be rude to leave otherwise" the woman sat down in front of him at the other side of the table and poured both herself and Genjo some tea.

Genjo eyed the hot liquid suspiciously, this was after all Yakuza territory so the tea could be poisoned, "It's not poisoned moron" a sharp female voice said once again Genjo raised his eyes and saw a young woman no older than 24 standing by the door the other woman had just entered through, she wasn't as tall as her companions and her silver hair was cut short. Add to the equation her baggy clothes, knee high combat boots and large duster coat if she hadn't spoken Genjo would have assumed her to be another man, "If it was poisoned she wouldn't have given it to you" the woman clicked her tongue in annoyance and the dark haired woman smiled at her younger companion,

"You'll have to forgive Mai. These types of meetings aren't what she excels at. Mai if you'd please fetch the others for me we can begin" the dark haired woman said, as she spoke the silver haired woman pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on and left through the small concealed door Genjo hadn't noticed until the two women entered,

"So Genjo Sanzo I hear you've fallen ill of the Red Dragon clan" the dark haired woman said sipping her tea, "Not a hard thing to do especially when you beat two of their members to death with your own hands"

"They had it coming" Genjo defended himself,

"Oh no I agree the Red Dragons are an ill bred bunch who think it fine to go around accosting innocent people. But their leader is a dangerous man to cross and with two of his best men in the ground I imagine he's after your blood"

"I can take care of myself" Genjo bit back,

"I'm sure you can but your guardian placed you in my care and I owe that man a debt so I intend to keep you safe" Genjo's jaw dropped, this woman was the boss of the clan,

"Kyoko Satou nice to meet you" the woman grinned, "Although you might know me better as 'the red butterfly'"

"Hey Mai how long is Kyo-Sama gonna keep us? I'm starving!" a petulant voice whined from the outside of the room and Genjo turned to see a group coming in through the door he'd been brought in by,

"You're always hungry Goku" a blue haired boy laughed as his golden eyed companion pouted much like a child would.

Along with the two teenage boys there was another woman with long dark hair and a timid stance who clung to a larger more muscular man and another red head who resembled one of the bodyguards who had been guarding the door,

"Alright are we all here?" Kyoko stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of the motley crew assembled before her, "You'll all notice we have a guest. This is Genjo Sanzo he'll be staying with us for the foreseeable future" Genjo was suddenly aware of eight pairs of eyes staring at him, "He ran afoul of some Red Dragons and we all know that man doesn't let go of his _toys_ so this is what's going to happen.

Nataku I need you to tell the junior division to be on the lookout for Ukoku we know what he looks like and I have no doubt he'll want to come and collect his new toy as soon as possible. Do not under any circumstances let anyone of them take Ukoku on by themselves, if they see him they're to report back to you immediately and you'll alert Jien or Kougaiji"

"Yes Kyoko-Sama" the blue haired boy bowed and left the room

"Jien, Kougaiji I need you to put the word out to the kids on the street. Tell them they'll get a reward for spotting him but don't let them approach him under any circumstances" the muscular man and the other red head bowed as the blue haired boy had done and left the room, "Yaone I need you to alert all the working girls"

"Please Kyoko-Sama I'll do anything else! I don't want to have to see that woman!" the dark haired girl pleaded making the silver haired woman scoff,

"Fine then I'll go see her myself" Mai gave Kyoko a mock salute and left the room with Yaone in tow,

"Kai, Gojyo, and Goku you three are going to be keeping Genjo safe. He's going to stay in the compound so take him to a room and make sure he's comfortable"

"Kyoko-Sama if I could have a word" the green eyed man from earlier stepped forward from the others, "In private"

"Alright. Gojyo, Goku make sure that Genjo is comfortable" Kyoko said before shutting the door behind the trio,

"Come on then pretty boy you really don't want to stick around here for too long. Things get pretty loud when those two 'talk'" the red head, Gojyo, laughed and put a hand on Genjo's back and pushed him along gently,

"Huh? I don't get it!" Goku said tilting his head to the side

"Geez you really are dense aren't ya monkey" Gojyo said to the younger man, "Kai and Kyo are" at this he held up his little finger,

"REALLY?" Goku yelled, in truth it was news to Genjo as well he wouldn't have thought a powerful Yakuza boss would sleep with one of her underlings,

"Yes really and don't shout so loud we don't need all of Shinjuku knowing!" Gojyo said slapping the smaller boy on the back of his head.

Gojyo and Goku led Genjo to the far side of the compound next to a small koi pond and showed him inside a spacious room with a futon already laid out, "If you want a bed instead I'll tell Kyo and she'll get ya one" Gojyo said,

"Why do you call her that?" Genjo asked, it didn't seem very proper for the man to address his boss so informally,

"Cause Kyo's not like most bosses; she encourages us to call her Kyo when it's just us and her. Us being the monkey, Kai, Mai and me" Gojyo said, "You can go anywhere in the compound you want but don't leave unless you want that pretty body cut to ribbons.

Gojyo and Goku left Genjo alone in the room to reflect on the strange few days he'd had. He'd just wanted to go out for a drink when those two Red Dragon members started making a scene in the bar and mistook him for a girl. He had left shortly after they started ordering rounds of sake and as he started his walk home he found himself being dragged into an alley and pushed up against a wall with unfamiliar hands moving all over his body.

Breath hot with sake the two Dragons had compared his body to a woman's and talked about what a 'damn shame' it was that he was a man, not that they were going to let that stop them from enjoying themselves. Genjo had retaliated in self defence and had ended up beating the two men to death to save his own life. When he had finally stumbled through the front door of his guardian, Koumyou, had seen his blood soaked clothes and flown into a panic.

When Genjo had explained everything Koumyou had him wash and burn the clothes he had been wearing while he made a phone call to someone who owed him a debt he had never wanted to collect on. That was when Genjo found out that his guardian had a connection to one of the most powerful Yakuza clans in all of Japan,

"What have I gotten myself into" Genjo wondered aloud as he looked around his new prison, sure it was a nice once but it was still a prison

* * *

It was days before anyone spotted Ukoku and as predicted it was in a love hotel in Kyoko's territory. He'd gone into a room with one of the girls and another had called Yaone right away and she'd burst into Kyoko's private room and apparently it was such common knowledge that Kyoko and Hakkai were lovers that it didn't startle anyone to know that they had been intimate when Yaone burst into the room. She'd told Kyoko about the sighting and for the rest of the day she'd stayed in her 'war room' with Hakkai, Kougaiji and Jien who was apparently Gojyo's older brother,

"Yeah he's the real muscle around here. Him and Kou, Kai's the best strategist in Japan so that's why he's there. The monkey and I have to guard you cause the kid's got a real strong sense of smell and I'm pretty handy with a katana as well as a gun" Gojyo had explained lighting a cigarette and offering Genjo one, "Kai and I usually guard Kyo but she really doesn't need guarding Kai just likes to make sure she's safe he gets a bit possessive" and so Gojyo had gone on to tell Genjo about Hakkai's life, how he'd been raised in an orphanage and the first woman he was ever intimate with turned out to be his older sister. How she'd been raped by some Red Dragon members and about how Hakkai had personally killed each and every one of them with nothing but a kitchen knife and his bare hands, "That's how Kyo recruited him. She knows some shady cops so she got him released from prison and told him if he stuck with her she'd make sure he could kill as many Dragons as he wanted to"

"What about the rest of you? You don't really seem like the following type" Genjo asked, he might as well get to know his captors or as they may turn out to be, his saviours,

"Well Mai and Kyo have been together since they were kids. They were raised in the same kids home which is why Mai's Kyo's right hand. Yaone was a working girl and she was being treated really badly by the guy running the house so Kou saved her.

Jien and me had a pretty decent home life that was till my Mom went psycho and tried to off me with an axe. Turns out my Dad had an affair and I was illegitimate and it drove my Mom crazy so she tried to off me with an axe for chopping wood. Jien stopped her and we both hightailed it to Tokyo and lived on the streets for a while running with one of the gangs till we met Kyo. The monkey and Nataku were raised in a kids home and it was tough apparently so Kyo broke them out and they're pretty loyal to her"

"What a bunch of misfits" Genjo scoffed,

"Yeah but we'd all follow Kyo till the ends of the earth and anyone who tried to hurt her wouldn't get within ten feet of the compound"

"You're all really that loyal?" Genjo asked sceptically,

"It aint loyalty and it aint devotion or love it's just Kyo" Gojyo said stubbing out his cigarette, "Where the hell did that monkey go?"

The next day Genjo was woken early by an alarm ringing from somewhere in the compound. Dressing quickly he ran out into the courtyard to find Goku and Gojyo running towards him,

"That bastard has her!" Gojyo said through gritted teeth, "Says he wants to exchange you for her"

"Then take me to him. I'll kill him and you can have her back" Genjo said, he wasn't afraid to face this man after all how scary could he be?

**-Kyoko's POV-**

"My, my whoever thought the Red Butterfly was so pretty" Ukoku grinned maliciously, "And so young too"

"So are you just gonna talk or what?" Kyoko asked, her wrists had been bound and she was hanging from a hook on the ceiling like a piece of meat in a butchers window, her kimono had been ripped open and was showing her bare stomach and chest while still covering her breasts,

"You know when I was a boy I used to love butterflies. I caught one once in a jar but I forgot to put holes in the lid so it could breathe. Of course it died" Ukoku said walking over to a table of sharp looking instruments, "But it got me thinking what colour does a butterfly bleed?" he picked up a small scalpel and walked back over to where Kyoko was hanging, "I say we find out"

"Go ahead but I'm telling you now it's a big fat waste of time. I bleed red just like you" Kyoko sighed,

"You're not afraid are you?" Ukoku laughed, "How wonderful. Anyone else would be terrified right about now"

"I grew up in a children's home where it was survival of the fittest, I was put out onto the street at sixteen where I had to fight for my survival. I ran with street gangs and I'm now one of the most powerful yakuza bosses in all of Japan. Tell me why I should be afraid of a pervert like you" Kyoko asked blowing a stray piece of hair out of her face clearly disinterested with anything Ukoku had to say

"A pervert am I? Hm then perhaps I shouldn't start my experiment right away"

"I'm warning you now if that _thing_ comes anywhere near me I'll bite it off" Kyoko snapped her teeth at Ukoku who laughed and brought the scalpel up to Kyoko's pale flesh and cut along her sternum diagonally,

"Oh would you look at that. It _is_ red" Ukoku said as if he were genuinely amazed,

"Told you" Kyoko huffed,

"This warrants further investigation I think" Ukoku went back to his table of sharp things and picked up some sort of knife and brought it back over to Kyoko laughed again that she wasn't afraid and stuck the knife into her gut

It was hours before Ukoku finally stopped his 'experiments' and by that stage Kyoko had lost a lot of blood and was struggling to keep conscious, "How very interesting, you didn't scream once"

"Cause that would only have gotten you off" Kyoko said through laboured breaths, "And I'm not that kind of girl"

"Still it's such a pity you're going to die here. I did offer your people a trade. You in place of that blonde haired brat who killed my men but it looks like they don't care about you after all"

Kyoko laughed despite the extreme amount of pain she was in, she laughed and laughed,

"You're an idiot! I told them not to trade with you no matter who you took. Especially if it was me"

"You're a crafty one Butterfly-Hime it's too bad no one will ever know"

"I beg to differ actually" a calm voice said from the doorway, "Kyoko-Sama I apologise for being late" Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku, Mai and Genjo stood in the doorway to the large room,

"Apology accepted. Now if you'll take care of this we can leave"

"Of course Kyoko-Sama"

* * *

Kyoko must have blacked out because the next thing she was aware of was waking in her own room back in the compound, she tried to raise herself out of her bed but was stopped by a pair of strong hands, "You're not quite strong enough to move yet" Hakkai said smiling gently as he helped her back down into bed, "You lost a tremendous amount of blood. Mai wasn't happy when I told her I would have to do a transfusion, luckily Gojyo and Genjo were of the same blood type so Yaone and I were able to take the required amount from all three"

"I'm going to have a scar aren't I?" Kyoko asked as Hakkai took her pulse,

"Yes you will"

"Bastard. I hope you killed him"

"I did"

"Good. Oh what about Genjo?"

"It seems Goku and Nataku have taken a liking to him, I don't think he'll ever be able to leave"

"Well induct him when I'm well" Kyoko said closing her eyes again,

"Of course Kyo-Sama"

"Kai what have I told you about calling me that when we're alone" Kyoko laughed then winced as she pulled at the wound in her stomach,

"Sorry Kyo"

"That's better"

And so when Kyoko was able to move around again Genjo Sanzo became the newest member of the Toujougumi Clan

* * *

**So this piece was inspired by Pixieblade's work which is amazing and I really, really hope she doesn't think I've ripped her off or anything because I'd cry**

**But yes if you like this then go and read her Saiyuki work it's amazing!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
